Mission Save Love
by Couchpotatophan
Summary: Dean quits hunting and decides to join The National Spy School of New York. On the plane there, he meets a weird guy named Castiel. Dean decides to room with Cas and on and on. Im not good at summary lolzor. Review my ducklings, and ill send you a chocolate iPad. An iPad you can eat! hahahaha. Anyways, Love you! xoxo ON HIATUS


**A/N: Welcome to mah new Destiel storyyy. I HAVE A PLAN! BE AMAZED! LETS HOPE I ACTUALLY STICK TO IT! HAHAHAHAH. So im gonna upload a chappy of Phan on week, then Destiel the next week, k? Its really hot rn send me ice cream! Ty for all the support on the last story. Ily Lexismash and TeamStarkidLove xoxo. Ily all and enjoy!**

 **DEANS POVVVVV!:**

As I sat on the plane, the guy next to me started talking to himself. This dude was weeirrdd.

"Yes, yes, I know Zach. I forgot the dog." I heard him mumble to himself.

I put my headphones on and turned on some Led Zepplin. I bopped my head to the music that ive loved for so long. I was headed to New York City, because I was going to a spy school. I had quit hunting. I hate it. Everyone I love dies, so I left. Simple as that. I tuned out the world and drifted off into sleep...

* * *

"Flight attendents please prepare for landing." A professional voice sounded into my dreams. I opened my eyes, and realized it wasn't a dream. _Finallyyyy,_ I thought, _I need a good bacon_ _cheeseburger._

I turned my head to the side to look out the window. I jumped when I saw two VERY blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hello." He said solemnly.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled. "You don't just do that to people!"  
"Do what?" He cocked his head.

"Stare at them! Its weird."

"Oh. Oops." He backed away.

I looked into his baby blues and got lost. They were like the sky.

"Who's Zach?" I blurted.

"Um." He looked down. "A friend..."

I looked at him puzzled. "Okayyy then.." I drew out the word okay.

I turned away and put my headphones on again. When the Levee Breaks was playing. I hummed along to the music.

Weird Guy took the headphones off my head. "I LOVE THAT SONG!" He yelled very loudly.

"Dude, shhh. And give those back!" I said, annoyed.

"Not until I get to listen to some." He answered defiantly.

Ugh. This dude was annoying.

"Whats your name?" He asked, gripping my headphones in one hand and fidgeting with his shirt with the other hand.

"Dean Winchester" I grumbled.

"My name is Castiel Singer. Its a cool name, right?" He giggled.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked. It looked like he was on drugs.

"Oh, am I not doing good?" Castiel asked, eyes wide.

"What?"

"My 'people skills' are 'rusty'. Ive been practising." he muttered, turning his head away.

I didn't know what to say, so I restarted When the Levee Breaks, and told Castiel to put on the headphones.

 **Cas's POV:**

I don't know what got into me. I _did_ look like I was on drugs. Oops. I guess it had to do with the fact that this beautiful angel was sitting next to me. He had forest green eyes and brownish hair. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The only problem was, he looked as straight as a stick. I sighed while putting the headphones on. I whisper-sang to the lyrics.

 _If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break_  
 _If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break_  
 _When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay_

 _Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan_  
 _Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan_  
 _It's got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home_  
 _Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well_

I kept on whisper-singing the song until it ended. I handed the headphones back to Dean.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?" He chuckled.

"Prepare for landing." The intercom stated.

"So, where ya heading to?" He asked.

"The National Spy School of New York." I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone there even was a spy school in New York, but I felt like I could trust Dean.

"Really?" He laughed, "So am I!"

I grinned. "You know we can pick roomates, right?" I hinted.

"Sure!" He said.

"YAY!" I squealed. _I_ _have a friend! And he's beautiful._ I thought to myself.

The plane started to go down.

"Ugh, I hate this part." Dean whispered.

"Why? I think its fun!" I looked at him.

"Its makes my ears hurt like hell. And if you look out the window, it looks like we're crashing. I hate it." He put his fingers and his ears and hummed. I knew he wasn't ignoring me, he was just trying to distract himself.

Soon, a crash down caused us to bump in our seats.

"We're here!" I shouted.

We exited the plane and, because we both had all our bags with us on the plane, we headed straight toward the taxi's.

 **Deano's POV:**

Oh god. What had I done, saying I would room with Castiel? He was just too cute.

I hailed a taxi and we jumped on.

"The Toy Factory please?" Everyone that went to the spy school called it The Toy Factory because, of course, no one could _actually_ know it was a spy school.

Castle started flapping his arms.

"What's wrong Cas?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm just so EXCITED!" He stopped for a moment, thought about something, then turned to me.

"Why'd ya call me Cas?" He studied my face, looking for clues.

 _Oh my goddd_ I screamed in my head, _I called him Cas._

"Oh. Um." I blushed, "Its just easier, I s'pose"

"Hm." He turned away.

We arrived at 'The Toy Factory', and i payed and thanked the driver. We entered and were overwhelmed by the sight before us.

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! So how do you like it? Did you see what i did in the beginning? yeah, yeah? I quoted Cas! HHAHahahh9rv7nb70hfuib8bf5v8. I have volleyball practice tonight. Sigh.**

 **Love you! xoxo**

 **REVIEW! OR ILL EAT YOU! DO IT. IM WATCHINGG. Anyways ty for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. They are like chocolate. Yum. Ily all xoxo**


End file.
